Mi hermanastro ¿Edward?
by toyoneri
Summary: De alguna forma, Bella y Edward se convertiran en hermanastros. Ellos se enamoraran, pero... ¿De quién?
1. Capítulo 1

Soy Isabella Swan, llamada Bella por los que me conocen. Mi padre se llama Charlie Swan y mi madre Renee Dwyer, se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 7.

Vivíamos en Phoenix, pero mi mamá decidió venir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo que tiene unas cuantas persona locas como habitantes. Supuestamente volariamos a la otra punta del país para hacer una vida nueva. Compramos una casa la decoramos interior y exteriormente. Y aquí vivimos hace poco mas de 2 meses .

Culpa de un tropiezo de mi parte, debimos de ir al hospital poco mas de los 3 primeros días y asi fue como conoció Renee a Carlisle Cullen. Un doctor del lugar y yo "conoci" a un chico, el hijo del doctor. Digo "conoci" por que el se estaba pasándole saliva a una chica rubia.

Pero a decir verdad el chico era extremadamente sexy. Cabello de un extraño cobrizo y estaba despeinado, tenía en ese entonces una chaqueta de cuero negro y unos jeans azules y oscuros.

En este mismísimo momento estaba escuchando música y apunto de dormirme en mi cama. Ya había pasado 3 semana del día del hospital. 1...2...3... Apunto de dormirme hasta que:

-Bella ayúdame a poner la mesa en 2 horas vendrán los chicos -grito Renee, desde abajo.

-¿Que chicos?-dije medio dormida.

-Carlisle y su hijo -dijo.

Claro, lo había olvidado mamá los había invitado a cenar. Carlisle y ella se habían hecho grandes amigos. A ella le gustaba ese doctor, se veía joven, de unos 34 o 35 años mas o menos para ser joven y tener un hijo joven.

-Ahí voy-grite poniéndome mis zapatillas negras.

-1 hora y 50 minutos-dijo nerviosa.

-Dices tales cosas como si fuera tu 1 cita-dije rodando los ojos.

-No seas malvada y ayúdame -dijo haciendo un tierno puchero.

La ayude a colocar la mesa y a preparar la cena.

-Voy a cambiarme-dije.

-Yo también-.

-No te olvides de apagar la cocina-.

Dije eso al recordar el día que se le quemo la comida por querer ir a cambiarse los zapatos.

Al fin encontré ropa digna de una cena...Creo. Unos zapatos negros con suela plana, un jeans negro y una musculosa negra de encaje. Me alise el cabello y baje. Renee me miraba frunciendo el ceño divertida.

-Que?-pregunte.

-Nada, solo que iba a preguntarte a donde ibas vestida asi.-dijo señalando la ropa.

-A sentarme en la mesa que esta en el comedor de esta casa-.


	2. Capítulo 2

...Edward POV*...

Me llamó Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen y Esme Platt, ellos se separaron hace 4 años. Tengo 17 años.

Gracias al trabajo de mi padre, él casi no está en la casa. Porque trabaja en el hospital 10-12 horas, algunas semanas lo llaman solamente cuando hay emergencias. Y yo me fugo al algún lugar donde me inviten. Carlisle me manda mensajes que dicen; "Edward ¿Dónde estás? Ya te he dicho que no salgas sin avisarme."

Estoy saliendo con Irina, hermana de Tanya y de Kate, con esta última salí una vez .

Mi madre se fue a vivir a Phoenix cuando se divorció de mi papá, se fue con mi hermana Alice. Me podría haber ido con ella pero no habría libertad, ella pasa la mayor parte del día en casa.

Mis verdaderos y únicos amigos que tengo son; Alec Volturi, su hermana Jane, Emmet McCarty, Jasper Whitlock y su hermana Rosalie Hale. Tienen diferentes apellidos porque así lo quisieron sus padres.

Yo vivía en Alaska, nací allí, me vine a Forks hace 5 meses en las vacaciones.

Me estaba cambiando porque me obligaron a ir una cena de mi papá y su amiga, éramos sólo tres.

Así que si la temperatura sube, me escaparé de ese lugar para dejarlos solos. La casa tiene dos pisos, por lo que me han contado.

Si el baño está arriba será más fácil todavía diré "¿Puedo pasar al baño?". Después subiré por las escaleras, miraré por todas las habitaciones y saldré por la ventana.

-Hijo, ¿ya acabaste?-gritó Carlisle.

-Espérate-grite.

-Te esperaré en el auto-

-Bueno-.

Termine de arreglarme, cerrar las puertas y entré al auto.

-Y... ¿A dónde vamos ?-

-A la casa de Renee-

-¿Quién?-

-¿No escuchas cuando te hablo? Renee es una amiga. Te he estado hablando de ella desde hace 2 semanas.

-Y... ¿Qué haremos cuando llegamos?-

-Cenaremos-.

Estuvo manejando durante 1 hora hasta llegar a la casa de la tal Renee. Quien la mandó a vivir a una casa tan lejana.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí?-

-Si-dijo apagando el motor del auto-Edward-dijo cuando estaba bajando yo voltee la cabeza-Compórtate por favor no vayas a molestar a su hija.

Una chica gorda con lentes de bordes y lentes gruesos, esas horribles imágenes golpearon mi mente.

-No, ¿cómo crees?-.

-¡Hola!-.dijo una señora de 35 años más o menos.

-Hola Renee, traje vino y bebidas para los chicos-.

-Hola soy Edward, su hijo-le dije a Renee.

-Pasen-dijo dándonos permiso.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al primer escalón de las escaleras.

-Bella, baja a saludar-gritó.

En vez de una chica rechoncha como creía yo, era como un ángel, cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos color chocolate. En pocas palabras era algo bonita y ni hablar de su ropa.

-Hola -dijo con una aterciopelada voz, mientras me extendía la mano, yo se la apreté gustoso, pero sentí una extraña pero reconfortante corriente eléctrica -Soy Bella-.

-Edward-.

-Buenas noches-le dijo a mi papá, dándole también la mano.

-Buenas noches -dijo mi papá cortésmente.

-El comedor esta por aquí-dijo Renee.

Todos la seguimos. Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer espagueti con salsa. No sé si era porque de verdad estaba rico o tenia muchísima hambre.

Casi no hable tampoco Bella. Solamente Carlisle y Renee, hablaban del trabajo. Ella trabajaba de decoradora de exteriores e interiores, es divorciada y vivía en Phoenix. Tres extrañas condiciones.

-¿Estas yendo al instituto desde hace mucho?-dijo Renee.

-3 meses-

-Bella irá la semana que viene-

-¿Ya te dieron el mapa?-me dirigí hacia Bella.

-Aun no-.

-¿Quieren más?-preguntó al ver que todos habíamos terminado.


	3. Capítulo 3

-No gracias-respondí.

-Yo tampoco, gracias-dijo Carlisle.

-¿Puedo pasar al baño?-pregunte.

-Claro, Bella ¿Puedes acompañarlo?-dijo Renee.

Ella asintió y se levantó, la imite y la seguí hasta la habitación que debería ser el baño.

Entre y me di cuenta que el baño no tenía ventana, en realidad si tenía pero una pequeña. ¿Cómo diablos saldría por ahí? Hice mis necesidades rápido, me lave las manos y salí. Bella estaba bajando las escaleras. Yo también empecé a bajarlas.

-Vamos a ver una película-dijo Renee.

-¿Qué película?-pregunto Carl.

Bella se encontraba tomando jugo.

-Votos de amor-dijo.

Bella se ahogó con el jugo y empezó a toser. Le palmee la espalda.

-Gracias-se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa-¿Votos de amor? ¿Vamos a ver eso?-ahora se dirigió a su madre.

-Sí, respondió su mamá poniendo la película y apagando las luces. Ella y Carl se sentaron en el sillón de 3 personas mientras que Bella y yo nos sentamos en el más alejado.

Renee había hecho palomitas de maíz.

-Ven-susurro en mi oído.

Empezó a subir sigilosamente conmigo siguiéndole.

-¿Quieres jugar a un juego de mesa?-.

-¿Cuáles tienes?-.

-¿Sabes jugar ajedrez?-

-Si -.

Ella gano tres y yo dos. Volvimos a bajar sigilosamente y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos.

-¿Empezaste el instituto?-pregunte.

-Aun no, el lunes empiezo-.

-¿A cuál vas a ir?-.

-Al de Port Angels-.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Este año voy a cumplir 17 ¿Y tú?-.

-También-.

-¿A qué instituto vas?-.

-Al del pueblo-.

No sabría decir en que termino la película porque siquiera la estaba viendo. Había mejores cosas que ver, por ejemplo, la chica que tengo a mi lado.

"No puedes estar con ella Edward" decía una parte de mi mente.

-¿Ya se deben ir?-pregunto Renee sacando la película pero sin apagar el dvd.

-No-respondió don doctor con una sonrisa bailando por sus labios.

-¿Qué película quieren ver?-dijo. 

Ese "Quieren ver" iba dirigido a Carlisle y no a las demás personas de la sala.

-¿Quieres jugar a otro juego de mesa?-pregunto Bella cuando empezó la película.

-Bueno-.

-Ven-. 

Jugamos al T.E.G Plan Tactico y Estratégico de la Guerra .Tardamos mucho en jugar pero yo salí ganando.

Un año después y antes del comienzo de clases...

La relaciones entre los Cullen y los Swan se conectaron. Bella y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos pero no los mejores debido a que a veces nos peleábamos.

Y Carlisle y Renee se estaban por casar.

Leíste bien CASAR.

O sea que yo y Bella seriamos HERMANASTROS.

Y aquí estábamos esperando a la novia, era una fiesta privada. Fuimos a Vancouver.

Pero que gracioso fue cuando Renee arreglo todo ella sola para 100 personas y a penas éramos 5.

Sonó una musiquita y salió Renee y siguiéndole Bella , se veía muy bonita con vestido, no sé porque nunca se pone. Mi futura madrastra llego hasta el altar y el padre comenzó;

-Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión de estas personas que se aman...- y blablabla a quien le importa lo que diga?... tal vez si a mi madrastra y papá.

Pero a los demás no los demás somos 3.

-¿Acepta a Renee Dwyer como su legitima esposa?

-Acepto-dijo Carlisle poniéndole el anillo.

-Renee Dwyer ¿Acepta a Carlisle Cullen como su legítimo esposo?-.

-Acepto- respondió mientras le ponía un anillo.

-Puede besar a la novia -dijo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bella cerraba los ojos fuertemente y yo solo mire al piso.

-¿Que harán ahora?-pregunto Bella.

-Almorzaremos juntos los 5 y luego nosotros nos iremos.

Almorzamos en paz, el padre se fue y luego cuando nuestros padres se fueron , nosotros nos fuimos a Forks de nuevo.

Llegamos y corrí a toda velocidad hacia el teléfono.

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono?-me olvide de una pequeña cosa, se van 2 y queda 1 que toma el cargo de los 2-No estarás por hacer una fiesta... ¿O sí?-me pregunta Bells.

-¿No cómo crees? Estoy por pedir pizza, ¿Sabes el numero?-le respondo.

-Hay comida en la nevera -dijo retirándose-¡Y nada de fiestas!-grito.

-Arruinadora de planes-murmuré.

-¡Te escuché!-grito.


	4. Capítulo 4

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Bella Pov. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Había subido a mi habitación, pero bajé a la cocina a sacar algo para comer ya que me había dado hambre.

-Emmet...-.

Asomé mi cabeza por el marco de la puerta, y ahí estaba Edward, hablando por teléfono. Hoy prácticamente no era mi día, no lo digo por la boda sino que es otra cosa, sospecho que es solo lo que las mujeres hacemos.

-Llama a todos, hoy habrá "reunión"-.

Con que con una reunión, a mí me da que es una fiesta.

-Hoy -hizo una pausa supongo que para escuchar lo que decía Emmet-A las...-esta vez hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj que estaba en la pared -7 p.m.-.

Perfecto, notase el sarcasmo, ahora tendría que vigilar por horas sin tener que dormirme. La cafeína solucionaría esto último, pero tendré que vigilar de todos modos. Y si me salgo de control yo la casa estará patas para arriba. Pero a decir verdad hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta.

-¿Con que con una reunión, eh?-le dije caminando hacia la heladera-¿No pensarás hacerla aquí, verdad?-y yo auto invitándome.

-Ehh...-eso es un sí.

-Tú limpiaras TODO-dije resaltando la palabra "todo", y tomando una soda.

-¿Dónde hay vasos?-preguntó, ignorando mi comentario.

-Allí-dije señalando a una puerta de la alacena.

-¿Me ayudas?-dijo haciendo un puchero.

Gruñí siempre hacia esa cara de cordero a medio morir y siempre funcionaba.

Lo ayude a preparar todo y él fue a una tienda a comprar cosas. Al cabo de un rato volvió.

-Prométeme que no te vestirás de manera provocativa-dijo poniendo las bolsas sobre la mesa.

-No prometo nada -dije corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Creo que gruñó.


End file.
